


羿昶林火《圣诞节》

by Depraved_Treasure



Category: Mr. 钛戈 | Mr. TyGer (Band), UNINE (Band), 天空少年 | S.K.Y (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Treasure/pseuds/Depraved_Treasure
Summary: “缘分让我们相遇乱世以外，命运却要我们危难中相爱。”
Relationships: 嘉陌 - Relationship, 火花 - Relationship, 煊陌 - Relationship, 羿昶恋爱





	羿昶林火《圣诞节》

**Author's Note:**

> 时间跨度从2017年到2021年，四个人，四次圣诞节。

一  
“起床了，胡文煊，今天要赶飞机呢。”林陌推了推枕边的人。  
“嗯……才几点啊。再睡会儿。”胡文煊迷迷糊糊地应，翻了个身连眼都没睁，胳膊倒是伸了出来，搂住林陌的腰不放手。  
“都十一点了，两点多的飞机，还要从陵水坐车到三亚，再不起就等着机场广播喊你名字吧。”林陌无奈。  
“嗯，再睡五分钟陌陌，就五分钟，”胡文煊哼唧唧，说着手一用力，把林陌拖进被子里，“和我一起睡嘛。”  
“行行行，就五分钟啊，真拿你没办法。你这个胡文赖的赖，是赖床的赖吧。”  
胡文煊从后面环抱住林陌，脑袋在林陌脖颈上一下下地蹭，“嗯，陌陌最好啦。”  
  
两个人收拾好行李上车的时候已经快中午一点了。郭震正坐在车上，晃着腿啃着三明治，郑人予戴着墨镜故作深沉地看向车窗外，两个人对他们的迟到都不意外。  
郭震叼着三明治，含混不清地冲胡文煊说：“你俩再不来，我都以为你们要从钻石海岸私奔了。”  
“你们昨晚几点睡的？”郑人予一脸好奇地问林陌。  
“咳，”林陌用手挡住下半张脸，但是红意依然从耳廓蔓延了出来，“就，和你们差不多嘛。”  
  
三亚凤凰机场不算大，而且有了些年份。但是旧地重游，还是有些令人感慨。胡文煊抱着羽绒服，和林陌一前一后地走着，想到了2019年的四月，也是在这里，身边的人也是林陌。  
那时他在微信上对林陌软磨硬泡，于是对方终于答应买了从广西飞过来的机票。从不会游泳的人愿意陪他潜水，两个人在水下十指紧扣，十九岁的胡文煊看着潜水衣包裹勾勒出林陌的身形，明明是在清凉的水下，却感到有几分燥热。  
回到亚特兰蒂斯的大床房，林陌伏在胡文煊的身上，胡文煊衔住他的唇瓣和林陌痴缠着接吻，一边挺动着下身一边情不自禁地问，陌陌，陌陌，你爱不爱我？  
林陌的双颊绯红，嘴里只能溢出破碎的呻吟。直到暴风骤雨般的性爱结束，胡文煊从身后紧抱着林陌温存，才听到怀中的人说，胡文煊，我不会游泳却陪你潜了水，算不算把命都交给了你啊。  
这次胡文煊再回到三亚，总有一种时光倒流的感觉。凤凰机场的摆渡车没有变，亚特兰蒂斯的大喇叭没有变，潜水教练教的技巧没有变，身边的人也没有变。  
但似乎又有什么不一样了。二十一岁的胡文煊和十九岁的他不一样，十九岁的胡文煊天不怕地不怕，觉得全世界都对自己好，可以轻而易举地把“永远”这种词挂嘴边。而二十一岁的胡文煊在石梅湾的海边草地上，在海浪声中看着落日的余晖洒在身边人的脸上时，在海边的别墅中和林陌一起被小孩子们热热闹闹地簇拥着时，搂着林陌柔软的腰，像小孩子一样撒娇说要看奥特曼时，他的内心是真的有一种柔软而温暖的声音，不大，但是坚定地说：  
我想和他一起，一直到老。  
飞机发出巨大的轰鸣声，从凤凰机场起飞，冲上云霄。  
  
  
二  
从首都机场回SKY的别墅的车上，胡文煊觉得郑人予不对劲。  
“天后，你怎么回事，屁股上装了弹簧似的。”郭震率先说了。  
郑人予把头扭过去，看了看后面坐着的胡文煊和林陌，一副欲言又止的样子，想了想，还是先把手机和头凑到了郭震旁边，开始小声和郭震嘀咕。  
两分钟后，回头又欲言又止的变成了两个人。  
“怎么了？”胡文煊被这两个人激起了好奇心，“什么事儿啊你俩，给我和陌陌也说说呗。”  
“有什么好事吗？”林陌也把目光从手机屏幕上收了回来，抬头问。  
“算是吧……”郭震吞吞吐吐，“人予刚看到，咱又有工作了，还是上次那个国潮音乐节，这次搞了个什么流行音乐金榜。咱们团官宣了也要去。”  
“这必须是好事啊！”胡文煊一拍大腿，“有舞台，还有钱拿！”  
“……举办地点还在三亚。”郑人予说。  
“三亚好啊！我还嫌没待够呢！”胡文煊更开心了，“不是我说，这事儿有啥好让你们犹豫的？”  
“那个……”郑人予想了想，还是一咬牙说了，“我刚看到有人说，林陌哥的前队友，好像也要去。”  
“圳南展羽他们吗？Kidult也要去？还是钛戈？到时候一起啊！”  
“文煊。”林陌轻轻伸手，拍了拍他的手背，“是嘉羿。他也要去。”  
  
十几分钟前，一下子从夏天回到冬天，尽管有所准备地套上了大羽绒服，刚下飞机的林陌还是有些不太适应。他在首都机场边走边打开手机，四个小时的飞行让他的手机涌进了许多消息，热闹地震动个不停。在接机的粉丝的闪光灯的声响中，林陌看到匠星那边给他发来的消息：  
“12月26号那个活动，嘉羿也会去。到时候你们后台见个面，合几张影什么的，正好也给钛戈录点素材。”  
林陌脑子有些停转，回复那边：“26号什么活动？”  
那边回的很快：“你们那边没通知吗？流行音乐金榜，在三亚，你们那个团也会去。”  
林陌一时有些反应不过来，听到有人叫自己名字，是粉丝递来一束装饰着小灯的花。他索性先不管这条消息，抱着花上了车，呆呆地坐了好久，才回了一句，“好的。我知道了”。  
  
所以，又要见面了吗。  
上次见面是什么时候呢？林陌想。好像还是十月份的时候，公司叫他回去录钛戈的新歌，见到了从宁波剧组赶回来的嘉羿。那时嘉羿的限定团刚解散不久，他的新团也才出道一个月，两个人许久未见，在化妆间坐在一起很久，还是嘉羿先打破了沉默：  
“哥。在那边感觉怎么样，累吗？”  
“还好。”林陌闭着眼睛，让化妆师的刷子刷过他的睫毛，“刚成团，活动还蛮多的，比我想象中要忙。你们当时应该也是吧？”  
“好像是吧，记不清了。”嘉羿说，“有个团挺好的。”  
“我们钛戈不是团吗？”展羽插进话来。  
“是，一直都是。是吧队长。”嘉羿说着又笑，露出八颗牙来，化妆师连忙让他不要做这么大幅度的表情。  
于是又是一阵沉默。  
  
拍摄结束后嘉羿把林陌扯到黑着灯的化妆间，按在化妆台上做了一次。林陌想要抗拒，但他的弟弟手上的力气好大，口中的请求又太让人心软，他最终没能拒绝成功。嘉羿的手从林陌的白西装下摆伸进来，在里面的渔网的缝隙中揉捏着林陌的乳头，看着它们变红，挺立，他鼓胀硬挺的下体抵着林陌，舔舐着他的耳廓，对他的队长说：  
“哥，你的胸好软。刚刚拍封面，躺在你胸上的时候，我就忍不住想这么做了。”  
“啊……黄嘉新……嗯，你轻点……”林陌的声音都变得断断续续，喘息声忍不住溢了出来。  
“哥，我想吃你的奶。”嘉羿说着，把舌尖伸进渔网内，啃咬着林陌的乳头，舔吮得咂咂有声。  
“啊……小新……那里不……”  
“很舒服吧哥。”嘉羿口中的动作没停，去脱林陌的裤子，双手在他浑圆的臀上揉了几下，又用手指去探林陌的臀缝，“都湿了呢。”  
“啊……你怎么会……嗯，带着这个……”两根手指沾着润滑剂伸进了林陌的后穴，冰凉的触感激得温暖的肠肉骤然一缩，在嘉羿看来，这是他的队长的热情邀请。“好不容易见一次队长，怎么能不做好准备呢？”  
说着，手指加了力道，轻车熟路地按向林陌的敏感点，引来他的低声惊叫与后穴又一阵的紧致收缩。手指加到三根，开始进进出出地捅，发出粘腻的水声来。嘉羿又去舔吸林陌的耳垂，在他耳边吹着热气问：“哥，想不想我。”  
“嗯……你快进来……”林陌只想尽快结束这场荒唐的性事。化妆间外偶尔有人走过，如果有人突然开门，后果不堪设想。  
“门锁了，队长。这里只有我们两个。”说着，嘉羿把自己粗大的硬挺插了进去，红嫩的穴肉热情地吸着他的龟头，舒服的他嘶地吸了一口气。“队长，你好会吸。”话音未落，肉刃就破开肠壁长驱直入，擦过敏感点，直直地捅进最深。  
“太多了……小新，”后穴被严丝合缝地塞满，林陌涨得溢出了生理泪水。“不多啊，哥，全吃下了呢。”嘉羿伸手按了按林陌的小腹，那里被顶出了一个龟头的形状，这一按又引来林陌抑制不住的一声低呼。嘉羿扶着他的后腰，大开大合地操干起来。  
有些习惯和记忆是很难被覆盖的，比如，时隔许久还能一下就准确撞上的敏感点。嘉羿顶着林陌的敏感点又捅又磨，爽得林陌的呻吟声几乎压不住，眼泪不断地流出来，又被嘉羿火热的舌尖一颗颗舔掉。  
真是疯了。林陌一边呻吟一边想，事情怎么会变成这样。  
最后嘉羿按着林陌的腰，全部射到了他的身体里，而林陌则射了一地。结束后嘉羿让经纪人开车送林陌和自己回匠星的宿舍换衣服，林陌的后穴又红又肿几乎不能坐下，嘉羿敞开腿，让林陌坐在自己腿上，就像很久之前他们很多次做爱后一样。  
林陌在浴室独自清理了很久，才把嘉羿射进去的东西都弄出来。他换好衣服出来，开始一件一件装东西。  
“你都要带走吗，哥？”嘉羿靠在沙发上，看着林陌往行李箱里塞娃娃，“不在这边留几个吗？”  
“我不会再回来了。”林陌抬起头看着他，一字一顿地说，“不会再有下次了，黄嘉新。”说完他继续低头收拾，又重复了一遍这句话，像是在告诫自己。“不会再有下次了。”  
嘉羿没有回答，也没有过来帮他。只是沉默地坐在不远处的沙发上，看着林陌把行李箱塞满，还有十几个毛绒玩具在外面。  
“队长，你要不要管匠星要个蛇皮袋。”嘉羿突然说，“当时咱们录《青春有你》，进厂的时候东西放不下，就是用蛇皮袋装的，还记得吗。”  
林陌用手遮住眼睛，不知道是因为顶灯的光还是宿舍里的灰尘，他的眼睛又想流泪了。“我记得。你别说了，小新。”  
嘉羿起身，去门口拉过自己从宁波带回来的箱子，把里面的东西一样一样拿出来，直到全部清空。他把那个箱子推到林陌面前，“你先用这个吧，队长。我等下让经纪人再送一个来。”  
似乎也没有别的选择了。林陌垂着手站在那里，被清空的箱子里黑洞洞的，像是要把他吸进去一样。  
  
  
三  
“这个三亚的活动，你们要去吗？”  
收到这条消息时，何昶希正在陪夏瀚宇在路边抽烟。姚明明在UNINE的“丢瓜群”里发了条消息，两个人的手机同时震了一下。  
“去er去er”，夏瀚宇很快回。他转头问何昶希，“你去吗？”  
“我经纪人也有收到邀请，没别的事情的话应该会去。”何昶希说着，也在群里回复。“管栎说他也去。这下我们有四个人了。”  
夏瀚宇吐了口烟出来，灰白色的烟雾很快飘散在北京的冷空气里。他弹了弹烟灰，手机又振动了一下，他看了眼群，又看了看何昶希，表情变得有些微妙。  
“现在是五个了。嘉羿说他也要去。”  
  
嘉羿那天难得下戏早，回到酒店歪到床上打了两盘游戏，经纪人发来消息：“26号在三亚有个活动，正好给新歌宣传一下。”嘉羿扫了一眼，把消息提示框划了上去，准备开下一局。  
没等开局，那边又发来一句：“林陌他们团应该也要去，你们后台可以合个照给钛戈当素材，虎子们一起过圣诞，多好”。  
嘉羿这次把消息点进去了，对着对话框看了一会儿，想了想回复：  
“行啊，让公司这边给林陌说一下吧，队长一定不好拒绝。”  
那边隔了一会儿回复：“行，等官宣之后吧。还不确定他们团最后会不会去呢。”  
嘉羿又把手机切回了游戏页面，看着屏幕上的刀光剑影，他的心情比刚刚更好了。  
还会再见面的，队长。他很轻易地干掉一个敌方玩家，心想。还会再有下一次的。  
  
又过了一会儿，嘉羿的手机上方又蹦出了对话框，是姚明明在群里问话。嘉羿打完一局之后切出去看，看到他们在说的正好也是26号在三亚的那场活动。夏瀚宇说自己要去，管栎也回复了。  
何昶希也说他要去。  
嘉羿眯起眼，像是狩猎者看到了心仪已久的猎物。他在屏幕上打字：还有我，我也去。  
回复完他切出来，点进了何昶希的聊天框。  
  
隔着烟雾，夏瀚宇有幸目睹到何昶希脸色的精彩变化历程。他看着那张漂亮的猫唇开了几次口，都又把想说的话咽回去了。何昶希的手机又震了下，他低头看，然后表情更精彩了。  
“嘉羿他问我……”何昶希看起来有些不知所措，“要不要一起打游戏。我要怎么回他啊？”  
“他不是嫌你技术太菜吗，你俩都多久没一起打过游戏了。”夏瀚宇看着何昶希的样子，心里莫名烧起来一阵无名火，“何伟你能不能出息一点。每次你这副样子都是因为他。”  
“我也不想啊。”何昶希喃喃，“谁想这样啊。”他看着手机上的对话框，对方在发来一条游戏邀请之后就没有再发新的消息。他心里又焦躁又烦闷，索性对夏瀚宇说：“夏瀚宇你烟借我抽两口，烦。”  
“我借你个鬼，不可能。”夏瀚宇斩钉截铁，“你平时说什么都不抽，现在就为他？值得吗？”  
“算了。”何昶希的手又收回去了，“嘉羿他不让我抽。他说他不喜欢。”  
夏瀚宇听到之后，气得低声骂了句脏话。  
“别这样……果果。”何昶希无措地哄他，顿了顿，又不好意思地小声请求：“我们能回去了吗？这路边也挺冷的。嘉羿他……还等着我一起打游戏。”  
“何昶希，你知道为什么烟已经掐了，我还在冒烟吗？”夏瀚宇咬牙，“都是被你气的。”  
  
  
四  
何昶希盯着面前咕嘟冒着热气的部队锅，脑子里还是方才观影后的派对上发生的事。胡文煊叫了他两声，他才把目光从锅里的橙红色汤汁上移开，有些懵而迷茫地抬头：“啊？”  
“希希，你刚在派对上和林陌在聊什么啊？你走了之后我问陌陌，他不肯给我说。”胡文煊说。  
“没说什么。”何昶希看着身边胡文煊热切的眼神，又把目光移回了部队锅上，拿起筷子指了指里面欢快地翻涌着的食材：“锅开了，咱们吃饭吧。”  
这家韩料店的部队火锅和炸鸡沙拉味道都不错，胡文煊吃着，也就忘了刚刚问何昶希的事情。吃到一半的时候服务生上了几个从中间切开的西瓜来，是这家店特色的西瓜酒，中间的西瓜果肉榨成汁，和烧酒调在一起，上面还插了几面红色的小旗，看起来格外有卖相又诱人。  
胡文煊拿了根不锈钢吸管来，放到酒里，把那半个西瓜捧到何昶希面前，对他说：“来，希希，你尝尝看。”  
何昶希一直觉得自己是一个记性并不算好的人，这两年和胡文煊也没怎么见过面，但当胡文煊突然把插好的吸管递到自己面前时，他突然想到了两年前的那个冬天。  
  
2018年的12月，那时他们刚进大厂没多久，胡文煊总喜欢缠着何昶希一起上下班，一起去便利店。何昶希以前在乐华待过，在韩国训练的时候认识了刚到异国的胡文煊，那时胡文煊在公司或练舞室的走廊里见到他，就会很热情地大幅挥动着胳膊，和何昶希打招呼。来大厂又遇见他，胡文煊好不兴奋，总是喜欢拉着旁边的人说“这就是我当时很喜欢的那个乐华学长”，而何昶希就会扯着衣服上的铭牌，笑着纠正，“煊煊，我现在是觉醒的啦。”  
练习室集体搬宿舍那天，胡文煊很热情地主动请缨帮何昶希拿东西。他迈着一双长腿推着箱子走在何昶希旁边，对他说：“希希，我总觉得你是我们乐华的。”  
何昶希分不清胡文煊对他的好与热情是出于什么。胡文煊对他好，但他似乎对姚明明也很好，对胡春杨也好，19岁的黄金男孩对谁都是一副热情的态度，像是大厂寒冷干燥的冬日里熊熊燃起的火。  
但是当师铭泽和姚明明像连体人一样待在一起，李汶翰到练舞室手把手教胡春杨练舞的时候，胡文煊就会走开，再去找新的朋友散发他的热情。  
或许有一天，胡文煊也会找到那个能让他散发专属爱意与热情的人吗。何昶希心想。他清楚他不是。那种，让胡文煊张口闭口总能提到他，无论录制还是训练总想和他黏在一起，看着对方的眼神都变得不一样的人。  
胡文煊会体会到这种感觉吗。  
  
有一天两个人都训练到很晚，胡文煊缠着何昶希要去大厂的全时便利店买豆浆喝。结完账之后何昶希推开全时的门，冷空气瞬间扑面而来，他下意识地把羽绒服的领子抬高了些，呼了口气，变成白雾氤氲出来。胡文煊从后面走上来和他并排，把一杯温热的豆浆插上吸管，递到他面前：  
“喏，快喝吧，正好暖暖手。”  
何昶希捧着纸杯小口小口地喝，热饮让他身上变暖和了些。胡文煊突然转头看着他侧脸，对他说：“希希，今天是平安夜。”  
“喔。”何昶希想自己最近练舞太忙，又被关在大厂，连日子都不太记得了，这小孩还能记得这种西方的节日，但他看着对方闪着光亮的眼神，还是笑着对他说，“平安夜快乐啊，煊煊。”  
“平安夜快乐！”胡文煊雀跃起来，“希希，我们要加油，一起出道好不好？”  
手里的那杯豆浆还在源源不断地冒着热气。何昶希看着胡文煊，突然觉得十几岁的少年真好，自信，热情，觉得没什么能打败自己，一切皆有可能。他似乎也被这股火一般的热情感染了，于是也大声地回答他：  
“好呀，我们一起加油，一起出道。”  
  
——故事的后来呢？  
“……恭喜UNINE组合的第九名，来自觉醒东方的训练生何昶希！”  
“同时我们《青春有你》还有5名成员，在今天以‘沙漠五子D5’的身份正式成团出道……恭喜来自乐华娱乐的胡文煊！”  
何昶希吸了一口面前的西瓜酒，清甜的冰凉液体顺着喉管落下，又有些灼热的回温。他看着身边的胡文煊，想，所以就是要敢大声喊出自己的企图心啊。万一，就实现了呢。  
  
  
五  
“哎，你们知道咱们本来要去的那个三亚的活动，延期了。”左叶夹起一片鱼饼，说。  
“这下好了，工作减1。”胡文煊听到后，重重地靠在韩料店的椅背上，“延期到什么时候啊？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“是圣诞节那两天的那个活动吗？”何昶希突然说，“我本来也要去的啊。”  
“哇，真的吗希希！”胡文煊兴奋地抱住他的胳膊，“那我们岂不是到时候又可以见面了啊？”  
“延期之后还不一定呢，如果工作冲突可能就不会去了。”何昶希说，“不过还是挺期待能去一趟三亚的，北京真的太冷了。”  
“三亚我熟！我去过好几次呢。你如果去的话，我可以带你浪！我们团前两周还在那边录团综来着。我有经验了。”  
“真好。”何昶希笑笑，“有个团真好。”  
  
有个团真好。首映礼上的何昶希想。  
电影放映完后，嘉宾都在后台等着走红毯，何昶希是独自受邀来的，后台的嘉宾其实他认识的并不算少，但却还是一个人站着，有些茫然无措地环顾一圈，又低头盯着地面上的纹路看。在他身边，胡文煊和左叶的队友正在兴奋地讨论着剧情；丁程鑫站在他不远处，正在笑着看队友比划电影里人物的招式。只有他是一个人。  
何昶希突然又怀念起了曾经，他也有热热闹闹的队友们，而和他隔着一个位子的嘉羿会越过夏瀚宇从后面伸出手臂戳他，贴近他和他分享有趣的故事，然后露出一口白牙和何昶希笑成一团。  
就像今晚他看到胡文煊对林陌做的那样。  
SKY接受记者采访的时候何昶希在后面默默等候。听到记者让他们团集体用一个词形容这部电影，来考验一下队员之间的默契，而胡文煊他们互相看了看彼此，随后整齐而洪亮地一起说出：“好看！”  
好齐。何昶希心想。他又不受控制地想到自己曾经的团，大家的口播总是录得花样百出，只有那句“hello大家好我们是”后面的“UNINE！”，接的格外的齐。  
而现在，胡文煊有自己的团，丁程鑫也有自己的团，就连嘉羿和自己一起解散后，也有自己的团，而且还是和林陌一起。只有他独自站在红毯上，身边不再有人大声cue自己“王子”，然后隔着人把话筒给自己递过来。  
何昶希突然有些鼻酸。  
  
一顿饭吃完，三个人准备打道回府。胡文煊西瓜酒喝得不少，此刻话格外的多，缠着何昶希说个没完。他挥挥手让左叶先打车回去，自己好不容易见一次何昶希，要好好叙叙旧。  
“前几天和郭导吃宵夜不才见过么。”左叶咕哝。  
“哎呀你先回去嘛，那次光顾着和郭导说话，都没什么机会好好和希希聊聊人生。”胡文煊说，“下次和希希见面还不知道是什么时候呢。”  
  
两个人并排走在望京的路上，何昶希把手插进大衣口袋，转头看胡文煊；胡文煊原本在抬头看天，注意到边上投来的目光，就也去看何昶希，目光亮晶晶的。  
好像和两年前的那个晚上一样。何昶希看着他，也不知道脑子里哪根弦坏了，突然开口：  
“胡文煊，我们去便利店买豆浆喝吧。”  
“啊？”胡文煊有些迷惑，“希希你怎么突然想喝豆浆啊，是要解酒吗？”  
“……没事。其实也没那么想喝，随口说一句，没事啦。”  
原来他不记得了啊。  
“希希，今晚吃的怎么样，还好吗？”韩料店是胡文煊挑的，他有些担心何昶希不喜欢。  
“挺好吃的呀。”何昶希笑，“煊煊，你还记得咱们在韩国的那个冬天吗？有一次我们去明洞逛街，那天吃的也是这家warawara。”  
胡文煊怔了一下，看向他。  
  
  
六  
2017年的夏天，胡文煊原本戴着耳机在路上边听歌边走，突然有人拦下他，问他想不想成为明星。  
胡文煊觉得自己的帅气与才华终于被发现了，他也不管那人是不是骗子，在大街上就和人家聊得火热。那人告诉他，他们公司的老板之一是Super Junior的韩庚，他们想签约一些有潜力成为大明星的艺人，送去韩国培养一段时间后，找一个适合的机会出道。  
胡文煊觉得他等的就是这一天。于是，在这一年的深秋，他与几个与他年龄差不多的男孩子一起，登向飞往首尔的飞机，远渡重洋。  
到韩国那边的乐华娱乐报道的第一天，胡文煊就在公司里迷了路。他拿着资料包，在走廊里看到一个人，连忙跑过去拍拍人家后背，说，“请问……”  
那人回过头，一张脸上五官精致而艳丽，鼻梁高挺，眼眶深邃，猫唇似笑非笑地勾着，看着他。  
胡文煊愣了一下，心想果然是国际化的大公司，第一天来问个路就碰到了外国人，于是结结巴巴地改口，“E,Excuse me……”  
那人看着他笑了，用中文说，“我也是中国人，说中文就好。请问有什么事情吗？”  
“哦，”胡文煊反应过来，赶紧拿出手机上的短信给他看，“请问去这个办公室要怎么走啊？”  
“这边走过头，在往右拐，第二个办公室就是。”那个人说，“不如我带你去吧。”  
“谢谢谢谢！你可真是人美心善！”胡文煊开心地说，“我叫胡文煊，很高兴认识你！你是新疆人吗？你长得好好看，好特别。”  
“我不是啦，虽然总有人这么问我。我外婆那边之前在俄罗斯，所以我有八分之一的俄国混血。”那个人说，“我叫何伟。你是刚从国内飞过来的吗？”  
“对！结果第一天来公司报道就迷路了。”  
“喔，三团的小朋友。”何昶希说，“欢迎来乐华呀。”  
“我不小！”胡文煊不服气地说，“我明年5月就18了！”  
何昶希笑得猫唇都勾了起来，“好好好，那提前祝你生日快乐。”  
“谢谢你！你什么时候生日呀？”胡文煊问。  
“很快了呀，就下个月，24号。”何昶希说，“20岁生日。”  
“那你会办Party庆祝吗？首尔应该有很多好玩的地方吧？我可以去你的生日Party吗？”  
何昶希似乎没想到这个在公司走廊里遇到的三团的孩子会如此热情。他想了想，说，“Party应该是不会有的，毕竟其他练习生还要训练。不过去明洞吃个饭逛逛街应该没问题。你要想去的话，可以叫上你一起呀。”  
“好哦好哦，那一言为定！”胡文煊整个人都雀跃了起来，“早就听说明洞值得逛，这下终于有机会去啦！”  
“好啦，办公室就是前面这间，快过去吧。”  
胡文煊一蹦一跳地往办公室走，何昶希看着他，觉得如果他此刻头上有对耳朵，一定会支棱着开心地晃动起来。胡文煊要走进办公室的时候突然又扒着门框回头，对何昶希说：  
“说好了哦！可不能反悔！”  
“好，答应你啦。”何昶希笑着冲他挥手，“快进去吧。”  
办公室的门关上了。何昶希心想，这孩子真有意思。  
  
后来何昶希总能在公司和胡文煊碰上。每次碰到他，胡文煊都会笑得一双狐狸眼眯起来，用力地挥舞着手臂和何昶希打招呼。有时何昶希和其他训练生在练舞室，明明没到三团训练的时间，胡文煊也会溜进来，缠着何昶希让他教自己学舞。次数多了，旁边的朱正廷和黄明昊就会笑着问他，何伟，你这是上哪收来的一个小跟班，这么粘你。  
何昶希说说起来你们可能不信，他一开始只是想找我问路来着。  
11月24号那天，胡文煊早早地就在给何昶希发短信，问他什么时候出发。何昶希忙着挑衣服，回复他说还要一会儿，可以先来他家里等，然后给他发了地址。  
过了十几分钟后门铃响了，胡文煊全副武装地站在外面，墨镜，耳饰，胸包，色彩明亮的宽腰带，下面是一条腰线很高的破洞牛仔裤和马丁靴，显得腿长极了。  
“霍，你打扮的这么靓，寿星的风头都要被你抢走了。”何昶希看着他笑，“快进来呀。”  
“……我打扮了整整三个小时呢。”胡文煊说，并没有进门，而是从背后拿出一个包装精致的礼物盒子，捧到何昶希面前，“快拆开看看，喜不喜欢嘛。”  
何昶希接过来拆开，盒子里是一副精致的紫水晶耳饰，雕刻成风铃的形状，用象牙白的绒布垫着。盒子里还摆了一支红色的玫瑰花，作为装饰。  
“好漂亮，谢谢煊煊，我很喜欢。”何昶希带着胡文煊往家里走，在镜子前停下，“来，帮我戴上吧。”  
胡文煊接过盒子，何昶希接触到了他的指尖，滚烫。稍后那双手触上了自己的耳垂，轻轻取下他的耳饰，然后把那两颗浅紫色的风铃戴在上面。  
“好了……你看下。”何昶希觉得胡文煊的声音都紧张得要结巴了。他扬起脸侧着对着镜子端详了一下，笑着说，“真漂亮。煊煊眼光真好。”说着，目光瞥到胡文煊手里捧的盒子，于是转身伸出手，把里面那支玫瑰拿出来，别到耳侧。他对着胡文煊说，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
然后他看着男孩子的脸红了，耳朵也红通通的。何昶希心情很好地起身去换衣服，心想，到底还是小孩子，好容易害羞。  
那天他们在明洞逛了一晚上，何昶希大包小包地买了好多衣服首饰，胡文煊就在旁边尽职尽责地帮他拎着大大小小的购物袋子。路过明洞line巨大的布朗熊的时候何昶希眼睛突然亮了，把手里的购物袋一扔，就要冲上去拍照。于是胡文煊身上挂着一干购物袋，帮何昶希拍了好多张抱着熊的照片。  
“好可爱啊，谢谢煊煊。”何昶希划着手机满意地笑，“最喜欢熊啦。”  
“为什么喜欢熊？是因为八分之一的战斗民族的基因吗？”  
“什么啊”，何昶希笑着拍了他一下，“才不是呢。”  
最后何昶希也没有告诉胡文煊他为什么喜欢熊。两个人在明洞逛累了，就找了家东大门的韩料小酒馆吃饭。胡文煊吵着要喝酒，何昶希说他还小又是练习生，不给喝。  
何昶希能感受到胡文煊对他的喜欢，少年的爱慕纯净得像一张白纸，一颦一笑都能让他红了耳朵热了脸，但是这份喜欢到这里就好。如果用酒精催化出什么别的东西，何昶希怕胡文煊以后会后悔。那时两个人的关系，也很难恢复到现在这种单纯而美好的状态了。  
他最后给自己和胡文煊点了西柚汁，盛在长长的玻璃杯里，在灯光下泛出水红色的光泽，就像胡文煊这个人一样，热情似火，又剔透分明。  
“20岁生日快乐！”胡文煊举着西柚汁和他碰杯，“祝我们以后，都能成为大明星！”  
玻璃杯碰撞在一起，发出清脆的声音。  
  
在2020年末的望京街头，那些回忆何昶希现在想起来，依然历历在目。那是他这几年难得的纯情又美好的回忆，那个冬天他回国后和那个人重逢，后面分别，2018年的冬天再次重逢，到今年又再次分别，那些记忆纠缠而混乱地堵塞在他脑海里，像一团荆棘，他忘不掉，但想起来就扎得疼。  
“希希，你记性真好。”胡文煊对他说，“我什么都不记得了，我就隐隐约约记得当时我见到你，觉得你好漂亮，又好与众不同，像个外国人。当时就好想认识你，嘿嘿嘿嘿。”说着，他眯起眼，傻笑起来。  
“我有八分之一俄罗斯血统呀。”何昶希说。  
“就很特别。我当时可能……还喜欢过你呢。”胡文煊脸上依然挂着傻笑。何昶希回头看他，觉得胡文煊可能真的有些醉了。  
“什么时候的事，我怎么不知道？”  
“就，在韩国的时候。不过后来你走了，就好久见不到。录《青春有你》进大厂之后看到你也来了，我当时开心了好一阵子。”  
“那你喜欢姚明明吗？”何昶希也不知道自己为什么要这样问。  
“明明我当时也喜欢啊，明明跳舞多好看啊，腰和胯部扭得那叫一个勾人，我当时都想看看他的舞台服里面是不是藏了条猫尾巴，跳舞的时候会一下一下晃。”胡文煊仰着头陷入回忆，“可惜师铭泽太缠明明了，见我去找明明玩就赶我走。”说着，委屈地扁起嘴。  
何昶希突然觉得，酒精让胡文煊重新回到了19岁，现在在他面前的还是那个把裤子高高地提到腰，臭屁到不行的黄金男孩，和几天前在饭桌上与郭导努力交际的胡文煊，似乎不像是一个人。  
“……那林陌呢。你喜欢过林陌吗？”何昶希终于还是问出了这句话。  
胡文煊的脚步突然停下了。他站在望京的街道上，对着何昶希，很认真地一字一句地说：  
“我爱林陌。我从认识他，到现在，一天比一天更爱他。以后的每一天，我也要一直爱他。”他的眼睛闪烁出何昶希没见过的亮光来，那是只有在说到自己爱的人时才会出现的。胡文煊说着说着，满脸幸福地笑了起来，“而且，陌陌也爱我。我们说好了，会一直在一起，到老。”  
我为什么要问呢。何昶希想。结果让胡文煊在大街上，对着我给另一个人表白。他又想起两年前他的那个问题来，现在，有答案了。  
——或许有一天，胡文煊也会找到那个能让他散发专属爱意与热情的人吗。一个让胡文煊张口闭口总能提到他，提到对方，眼神都变得不一样的人。  
胡文煊找到了。  
  
何昶希又想到今天在《晴雅集》首映礼后的派对上，他和林陌的对话。林陌对他说，你已经得到很多了，何昶希。可是，林陌有的，何昶希都没有。  
比如，一个心里眼底只有自己的人。  
还有，何昶希爱的那个人心中，与众不同的那个位置。  
而他从来就没有得到过。  
  
  
七  
两个人走着走着，胡文煊突然停了下来，按着头说，“希希，我好像确实喝得有点多了。”  
“那怎么办？”何昶希问他，“要不我打车送……”  
他话还没说完，胡文煊从大衣口袋里掏出手机，按了几下接通了微信电话，对着那边说：“陌陌，我喝酒了头好晕，你来接我好不好嘛。”  
打扰了。何昶希心想。林陌那边说了什么他听不到，只看到胡文煊又黏黏糊糊地对着电话那头撒了几句娇，又冲着屏幕“mua”了一下，才把电话挂掉。  
“陌陌说他来接我，嘿嘿嘿。”胡文煊又站在马路边开始傻笑。  
“……真不错。但你倒是把定位发给他啊。”何昶希看着傻笑的胡文煊，觉得这两个人都不太聪明的样子。  
林陌从车上下来的时候，看到胡文煊正在北京的寒风中激动地挥舞着手臂，给何昶希讲赛罗奥特曼和泰罗奥特曼有什么关系和区别。何昶希有一搭没一搭地听着，时不时配合地回一句“原来是这样”，眼睛倒是总往锁着的手机屏幕上瞟，似乎在等谁的消息。  
胡文煊看到林陌走过来，立刻黏了上去，整个人都挂在了林陌的身上，头埋在林陌的脖颈间乱蹭。林陌低头对他说了句“煊煊别闹”，又对何昶希说，“抱歉，让你见笑了。”  
“没事，你来了就好。”何昶希说，“你知道他刚在路边，对着我，和你激情表白了半分钟。我真应该录下来让你听听。”  
林陌愣了下，低下头去看此刻正挂在他身上眯着眼蹭个不停的胡文煊，心里好像被猫尾巴拂过一样，又柔软又温暖。“谢谢你啊，”他冲何昶希颔首，“我们走了，你也早些回去。”  
说完他拖着胡文煊，把他塞上了车。胡文煊进去后不忘伸出头喊一声“希希拜拜”，何昶希站在不远处，朝着车挥手。  
他目送着那辆车消失在夜色里。  
  
在车上胡文煊就不老实了，黏黏糊糊地缠着林陌索吻，把他按在车座位上吻得又深又缠绵。林陌尝到了他唇腔中西瓜烧酒的味道，被胡文煊捧着脸吻到最后，他觉得他也有些要醉了。  
“煊煊，”被放开的时候林陌被吻得气息都乱了，“你喝了多少酒啊？”  
“好多呢”，胡文煊扁起嘴，“都是左叶，他一个劲儿灌我！你回去找他的事，陌陌！都怪他！”  
“好好好，我回去说他。”林陌笑着应承，心想左叶怕不是天降一口锅。  
“今晚就算了，明天再找他算账吧”，胡文煊说着，又凑到林陌耳边去舔他耳垂，“今晚我们有正经事要做呢。”  
  
  
八  
刚进房间，胡文煊就迫不及待地把林陌扑到床上，一边痴缠着吻他，一边伸手去脱林陌的衣服。他的头发上还带着部队锅的味道，林陌皱了皱眉去推他，“胡文煊，你先去洗澡。”  
“我不嘛，”胡文煊的长手长脚又开始缠着他撒娇，喝完酒的身体滚烫，“我现在就想要，陌陌。”  
“不行。”林陌把胡文煊蹭着自己的头推开，把他拉进浴室，“听话，先洗澡。”  
胡文煊一伸长臂，把准备出去的林陌揽到怀里，反手把浴室门锁上了。  
“好呀，那陌陌和我一起洗。”  
  
浴室的花洒开着，温热的水通过莲蓬头，洒到两个人赤裸的身上。林陌蹲在浴室的地上，给胡文煊口交。灵活的舌头绕着龟头打转，舐过马眼，用力一吸，又用温热的口腔把胡文煊的肉柱整根包裹。抬起眼去看胡文煊，眼波又欲又媚，潋滟得仿佛能滴出水。  
“好舒服……陌陌好会吸，”胡文煊爽得仰起头抽气，脸颊也染上了欲色，一双手插在林陌的发间，跟着他吞吐的节奏按动着，又不敢太用力，怕伤到林陌的喉咙。  
肉茎已经涨大到林陌几乎要吞不下了，前端也流出了前精，被林陌的舌头卷走吞下。胡文煊把林陌抱起来转了个身，挤了两泵沐浴露在手上，开始给林陌扩张。  
修长的手指探进后穴，轻车熟路地就找到了敏感点，两根手指绕着按动揉弄。林陌被胡文煊的手指操得舒服，扬起纤细白皙的脖颈，难耐地溢出呻吟来。  
胡文煊把手指加到三根，在艳红的后穴里进进出出地捅，带出些透明的粘液来，连同浴室喷头里洒出的热水一起溅在地上。胡文煊一手扣着林陌，俯下身，和他缠缠绵绵地接吻。浴室里热雾蒸腾，林陌被吻得有些头昏脑涨，含混不清地说：  
“可以了，煊煊……进来吧。”  
胡文煊得到指令，雀跃地拔出手指，带出“啵”的声响。他扶起自己早就涨得发紫的阴茎，捅进了林陌的身体。  
“啊……”两个人同时发出餮足的呻吟和低喘。林陌的后穴又热又紧，此刻正热情地围绕胡文煊的肉根吸个不停。而胡文煊或许是喝了酒的缘故，又在热气弥漫的浴室被林陌口了半天，此刻肉茎滚烫地插在林陌的后穴里，林陌觉得自己的肉壁都要被烫化了。  
等林陌适应后，胡文煊迫不及待地按着他的腰插动起来。龟头直直地撞上林陌的敏感点，捅得又深又用力，舒服得林陌仰着头大叫。“煊煊好棒……插得好深……好舒服，啊……要捅坏了。”  
“陌陌，我好爱你啊，”胡文煊俯下身吻着林陌的后颈，唇齿衔住一片白皙的肌肤，吸了一下，松开时留下一片殷红的印记。“我好爱你，我最爱你，我只爱你一个人。”  
“我也爱你，煊煊……啊！”林陌感到自己说出这句话后，埋在后穴里的肉根变得更粗大更硬了，胡文煊开始更猛烈地顶弄自己，边操边说，“我就知道陌陌最爱我，我要把陌陌操到怀孕，让陌陌生下和我的宝宝。”  
“啊……好……”林陌被操得神志不清，胡乱地应着，涎液顺着微张的口流出来。胡文煊的手绕到他正面，拧动着他挺立的红色乳珠，那里很敏感，林陌爽得后穴一缩，引来胡文煊的吸气。“陌陌，你好紧，里面好烫，水好多。陌陌你真是我的好宝贝。”说着，又伸头去够林陌的唇舌索吻。  
“嗯……你别说了，煊煊……呜好爽，”林陌被胡文煊说得脸颊发烫，心想这人喝了酒之后怎么话这么多，操得也比平时更爽。  
“煊煊……啊……要射了，”林陌感觉后穴一阵酸胀，前端也突突跳动起来，胡文煊听到后加快了力度，抵着敏感点又深又重地顶，林陌被操得眼前发白，脑海里仿佛有烟花炸开，尖叫着射了出来。  
“陌陌这么快就被我操射了呀，”胡文煊看着满脸绯红，胸脯不断起伏着喘息的林陌，露出了满足的笑意，“可是我还不想射，怎么办。”  
酒精降低了射精的欲望，胡文煊把沉浸在高潮快感中的林陌抱起来，拿了条浴巾裹住他的身子，把林陌抱到床上。两个人的头发都还在滴着水，林陌头发上的水滴滴答答落在下面垫着的浴巾上，而胡文煊俯身去啃咬林陌胸前的乳珠，头发上的水落在林陌的皮肤上，又顺着身体的曲线滚落在床上。  
“啊……操得太深了……不行了煊煊……呜，”林陌被胡文煊按在床上操弄，少年精瘦的腰一下下撞击着他的胯与丰腴的臀，像是要把整根都钉在他的身体里，“太多了煊煊……嗯好爽……受不了了。”  
那天胡文煊把林陌翻来覆去操弄了好久，直到林陌又射了一次，带着哭腔说太多了射不出来了，胡文煊才肯顶着林陌的敏感点暴风骤雨般操弄几十下，拔出来之后，射到林陌的腰腹上，在白皙的皮肤上留下一片白浊。他看着林陌的后穴在快感中不断翕动着收缩，前端可怜地跳动两下，吐出几口稀薄的精水来。  
“舒服吗，陌陌？”胡文煊又寻了他的唇去吻他，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……”林陌被操得筋疲力尽，却还是伸出手抱住胡文煊，仰起头回吻他，“最喜欢煊煊啦。”  
  
  
九  
胡文煊给林陌清理完之后，又细心地把他头发吹干，两个人并排躺在床上玩手机。胡文煊刷着刷着，突然想到什么似的问林陌：  
“哎对陌陌，今天在《晴雅集》的观影后派对上，我来找你之前，你和希希在说什么呀？”  
“啊，”林陌怔了下，“没什么。打个招呼而已。”  
  
林陌其实不太喜欢这种需要不断交际寒暄的社交场合。在《晴雅集》观影礼结束后的Party time，他选择走到一边，看着队友们和导演与主演们夸赞寒暄，心想，好困，怎么还不结束。  
胡文煊他们正围着导演，一脸兴奋地讨论着角色、剧情和演员。导演被围在中间，在夸赞声中露出开心的笑。  
这个导演在赛时曾是他们的导师，他并没有对林陌展现出太多的好感，林陌也不想去做过多的社交。左叶在直播中说林陌温柔，胡文煊说林陌变了，只有他知道，他心底的那个“林建宏”一直都在。只不过遇到温柔的人，他才会展现出温柔的一面，让那些对他温柔的人误以为，他一直都是这样的。  
林陌看到何昶希朝自己这个方向走过来。他也并不想去和何昶希寒暄客套，出厂后的选手们总是勾肩搭背地说赛时的兄弟情，可那毕竟是一场比赛，一场一百个人只能留下九个人的比赛。录像带里没有播出的那些明地暗里的争锋较劲与小九九，屏幕前的观众不知道。  
  
何昶希端着香槟杯，在派对的衣香鬓影与笑语应酬声中踌躇了半天。他看到胡文煊和左叶在围着导演讨论最喜欢的情节和角色，而丁程鑫在和队友一起享受派对上的慕斯和牛角可颂。他们都和何昶希很熟，但此刻，他想去找林陌。  
何昶希犹豫半天，最终还是端着酒杯走过去，对林陌说，“圣诞快乐。”  
“这还有一周多才到圣诞节呢，”林陌说。  
何昶希没有接着他的话说，而是没头没尾地说了一句，“其实后来想想，觉得挺可笑的。我们争到最后，结果谁也没有镜头。”  
林陌知道，何昶希在说《骑士精神》。那是两年前的那个冬天的事了。《青春有你》第二次公演的时候，dance组的林陌和何昶希为了争《骑士精神》舞台的C位，前前后后发生了不少事，两家粉丝也为此打得不可开交。最后林陌如愿成为了舞台的C位，节目组给他染了浅金色的头发，漂亮又显眼极了。林陌记得那天从造型室出来后碰到胡文煊，男孩眼睛都亮了，当即抱着林陌说，陌陌你好精致好漂亮，好像一个洋娃娃。  
林陌回头的时候看到站在不远处看着他们的嘉羿，还有何昶希。何昶希从他们身边走过，推开造型室的门，林陌听到何昶希在里面对造型师说，他也想染头发，一公的时候嘉羿就染了金发，然后就大受欢迎。他的声音带着点上翘的撒娇般的甜，造型师没有拒绝他，问他想要什么颜色的头发。  
嘉羿似笑非笑地勾起一边唇角，看着林陌和胡文煊，什么也没说，转身走了。  
  
最后在舞台上，何昶希染了浅粉色的头发，上面还撒了金粉，配合着妆造，像一个异域美人。林陌的金发造型也做得很精致，比起何昶希，美得不那么有攻击性。开场音乐响起的时候，舞台上的水晶灯灯光闪烁，林陌扬起头，微咬了一下嘴唇，向一边侧过身，和何昶希交错着开场亮相，台下观众的欢呼声与尖叫声响成一片。  
《骑士精神》的表演获得了很高的呼声。林陌跳完后回到后台，胡文煊兴奋地跑过来，对他说，太棒了陌陌，你跳的真好看，一定会有好多好多人看了这个舞台之后喜欢上你。  
“真的吗？”林陌的呼吸还有些没有平复，他眯起眼笑着看胡文煊，“希望如此吧。”  
“陌陌，我发现一件事，”胡文煊给他递了真果粒来，“为什么你平时眼睛总是眯起来的，但是一上舞台就会睁开啊，好神奇。”  
“真的吗？我自己都没注意哎。”林陌接过真果粒喝了一口，“可能是上了舞台会比较兴奋吧。”  
然后林陌看着胡文煊伸出手，摸了摸自己浅金色的头发。“我们陌陌轻易不睁眼，睁眼就大杀四方。”  
林陌看着胡文煊，觉得内心有什么被轻微但可感地触动了。  
  
后来林陌起身去洗手间，在走廊里看到了何昶希和嘉羿。何昶希正仰着脸，半撒娇般地问嘉羿，《骑士精神》的舞台好看嘛。  
好看呀，嘉羿说，笑着露出一排牙。  
那你最喜欢这舞台的哪里？何昶希又问他。  
嘉羿微偏过头，看到了路过的林陌，林陌感受到他的目光投射在了自己身上，说，我最喜欢从地面用腰挺身站起来那里。看着觉得很厉害。  
林陌听到后脸有些红，他觉得嘉羿似乎意有所指，于是加快脚步离开了。身后何昶希还在用甜而勾人的声音说，是嘛，那里我们练了好久呢。  
  
然而这个故事最后并没有一个好的结局。  
仿佛是命运在和他们开玩笑，这个节目受到举报，于是没有播出的舞台都不能再出现浅色的头发。Vocal和rap组尚且可以通过P发色的方式后期抢救一下，而对于动作密集走台频繁的dance组选手来说，这无疑是一场灾难。  
作为C位的林陌和同样染了浅色头发的何昶希，《骑士精神》最亮眼的两位选手，因为这场限令风波，几乎失去了全部的近景镜头。为数不多露出脸的片段，被叠加上了暗沉的深棕色滤镜，而那些舒展漂亮的舞蹈动作，几乎全部被剪掉了。  
一次林陌去全时买东西，出来听到何昶希的粉丝在对他喊话，说希希加油，我们期待你的下一个舞台。何昶希第一次公演因为节目的赛制原因没有上台，第二次舞台又因为发色原因被剪了镜头，也就是说，在这场比赛里，他已经失去了两个舞台，两次重要的吸粉机会，两个迈向出道位的高高的台阶。  
林陌看到何昶希背过身，用手捂住脸哭了。  
他有些想去安慰他，但又在想，自己能以什么立场去呢。他不觉得他们两个是同病相怜的可怜人，他们不过是面临同样挫折的竞争对手罢了。  
林陌最后看了何昶希一眼，转身离开了。  
  
“其实后来想想，觉得挺可笑的。我们争到最后，结果谁也没有镜头。”时隔两年，在《晴雅集》观影后的酒会上，何昶希对林陌说。  
“已经失去的东西，有什么办法呢。”林陌说，“只能尽力抓住能抓住的东西了。”  
“可有些东西我明明很努力，但就是得不到。”  
“你已经得到很多了，何昶希。”林陌不想陪他在这里打哑谜，只想尽快结束这场对话，“你成团出道了，有了很多舞台，见面会，商业活动，代言，还有很多喜欢你的粉丝在台下为你欢呼。你还有你的队友们。”  
“可那又怎么样呢，”何昶希叹了口气，“我能和他一起出道，但还是不能让他爱上我。”  
何昶希没有说名字，但林陌知道他在说谁。  
“他谁也不爱。”林陌没有回头，说。  
“可你对于他不一样。”何昶希执拗地说，“就是不一样。”  
林陌微不可闻地笑了笑，转身走了。

林陌回过神来，看到躺在自己身边的胡文煊拿着手机凑过来，说，陌陌你看，我朋友圈有人发下雪了哎。我也想看下雪，北京怎么还不下。  
林陌看着手机屏幕上纷纷扬扬的白色雪花，突然想到了两年前的那个冬天，在大厂的那场雪。那天是《骑士精神》的彩排，他和何昶希用厚重的羽绒服裹着舞台装，两个都是南方来的人很少看到雪，于是都有些兴奋地放慢了脚步，看着大片大片的雪花从空中飘落，落在浅金色和粉色的头发上。  
林陌想，或许只有那一刻，当两个人在雪地里迎着满天飘落的雪花一起走的时候，他和何昶希可以短暂地忘却那些为了C位的矛盾与隔阂。  
林陌突然又想到了《骑士精神》的开场，染着浅金色头发的自己在音乐声中扬起头，睁开眼，侧身和染着粉色头发的何昶希交错着开场亮相，在华丽璀璨的水晶灯下迎接台下观众的欢呼声与尖叫声，宛如舞台上两朵争奇斗艳的怒放的花，一朵风情，一朵绮丽。  
如果不是这样认识的就好了。林陌想。

  
十  
《晴雅集》观影礼后不久，何昶希收到经纪人发来的通告，要去宁波录综艺。  
九月十月的时候何昶希因为在录一档演员类综艺，在宁波待了很久。宁波的各家高级酒店，他都住的很熟悉了。  
所以当嘉羿十月解散后在宁波进组，他刷到酒店上班图的时候，几乎立刻看出了嘉羿在宁波住的是哪家酒店。  
何昶希给经纪人发微信，说，酒店定这家，如果有差价我来补全。  
他看了一下自己的行程安排，22号飞，25号回。也就是说，虽然三亚的活动取消了，他还是可以在宁波和嘉羿一起过平安夜。  
他起身开始去挑行头。想了想，又放了瓶香水进去。  
  
飞到宁波那天晚上，何昶希落地之后就直接去了酒店。他去浴室洗完，裹了洁白的浴巾出来，手指上的水还没擦干，就拿起手机编辑短信：  
“我来宁波了。”  
何昶希在酒店宽敞的房间里走来走去，不时看着手机屏幕，按亮，又等着它灭掉。终于，有消息进来了。  
嘉羿给他发了串数字。何昶希一看就明白，是他酒店的房号。  
他内心隐隐起火，又不知道从何发泄，手指把手机屏幕戳得笃笃作响：“你就这么确信我和你住一个酒店？”  
那边这次倒是回的很快，“我不知道啊，但我知道你肯定会来。”  
何昶希气得把手机扔到床上。去他妈的。  
然后他起身，开始挑衣服。  
  
真是疯了。何昶希站在酒店房门前骂自己。然后他抬手敲了门。  
“谁啊？”门里那个熟悉的声音高声问。  
“我。”何昶希没好气地说。  
接着房间内传来拖鞋的趿拉声，门打开了，嘉羿站在里面，环抱着双臂，好整以暇地看着他。  
“欢迎光临啊，小伟。”他吊儿郎当地说。  
“少来。”何昶希走进门，嘉羿把空调温度打得很高，屋子里很暖和，热风吹得人有些晕晕的。何昶希开始脱自己的外套。  
抬头的时候他看到嘉羿半含笑意的目光，他顺着嘉羿身后看过去，看到了衣架上一模一样的beaster同款外套。  
“巧合而已。”何昶希又开始在心里窝火，但嘉羿一幅“我都明白你不用多说”的表情，他也想不到怎么去解释这次真的是巧合，“算了。”  
“算了什么？”嘉羿伸手把他的外套彻底脱掉扔在一边，双臂环绕到他背后开始吻他，“我很想你。”  
  
  
十一  
何昶希已经很久没和嘉羿做过了。解散前的两个月他一直在宁波录综艺，偶尔有团活赶回去也是争分夺秒地训练彩排演出完又飞走，没什么和嘉羿单独相处的机会。解散后嘉羿又进了组，他自己也有不少活动，总归是没法名正言顺地去宁波探班。而这次恰好来宁波录综艺，他看到这条通告的时候，就在隐隐期待这次见面。  
嘉羿他应该也很想吧。何昶希想。  
他被嘉羿环抱着，按在墙上吻得昏头转向。脑子里只有一个念头，嘉羿刚刚说，他很想自己。  
“你是想我……还是想和我做啊？”两个人缠绵着吻了许久，嘉羿终于松开他，低头吸吮他脖颈上白皙的肌肤。何昶希被嘉羿吻得气息都乱了，猫唇上一片潋滟的红，微张着喘。  
“我想你呀，所以才想和你做。”嘉羿熟稔地在何昶希的皮肤上落下一个又一个吻痕，“今天是特地喷了香水来见我的吗？很好闻，我很喜欢。”  
岂止是特地喷了香水，这瓶男香都是他特地为嘉羿带来的，凛冽的山泉味道，之前有一次何昶希喷过，嘉羿提过一句很好闻。何昶希心想这心思没有白费，但是只回复了嘉羿一个“嗯”，因为嘉羿的舌尖已经开始在他挺立起来的乳头上逡巡了，吸吮得他发不出别的声响。  
“嗯黄嘉新……呜你轻点……嗯爽死了……”嘉羿吸着何昶希的乳尖又啃又咬，他一只手在何昶希的臀上揉捏，另一只手在何昶希的乳尖上又掐又捻，何昶希觉得自己只是被嘉羿玩着乳头，臀缝就要湿了。  
嘉羿很喜欢何昶希的叫床声，声音又甜又腻，像是带着钩子，一下一下挠在人的心上。他从衣袋里取出润滑剂来，挤了一些在手上，开始给何昶希扩张。  
手指沾着冰凉的液体探进他的后穴，然而这并没有让何昶希冷静一点，他觉得他的身体更烫了。何昶希的敏感点很深，嘉羿轻车熟路地一路破开肠壁向里探，又准又狠地重重按了上去。何昶希一下子爽得腰都塌了下去，头和脖颈都舒爽的仰起，发出了肆意的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”嘉羿把何昶希的耳垂含在口中，用舌尖卷起舔弄，手上的动作却丝毫没有变得温柔。手指加到三根，并在一起直进直出，每一次都戳弄上敏感点，在后穴内搅动出粘腻的水声。何昶希难耐地扭动着身子想要更多，“呜舒服……黄嘉新，你捅得我我爽死了……”  
嘉羿被何昶希撩拨得下身也挺立得发胀，他抽出手，手指带着银丝粘连着媚红的后穴，发出“啵”的一声。他把手塞进何昶希口中，后者立刻乖顺地用舌头舔弄起来。嘉羿哑着嗓子说，“蹲下，给我口。”  
何昶希听话地蹲下，伸出红艳的舌头，绕着嘉羿怒涨的肉茎打转。他把龟头整个抱住，舌头在里面贴着马眼打旋，听到嘉羿发出舒爽的吸气声。何昶希重重地吸了一下他的龟头，水声滋滋作响，然后又用舌尖扫过硬挺肉茎突出的筋脉血管，撒娇般地嗔怪道，“怎么感觉又变大了呀。”  
“……骚货。”嘉羿吸了一口气，伸手按住何昶希的头发，“牙齿收好。”  
然后，他扶着何昶希的头，下身开始在他口中挺动起来。何昶希嗯嗯呜呜地叫着，努力地吞咽嘉羿的巨大，那根肉棒在他口中越涨越粗，戳弄着他的喉咙深处，让他几乎窒息。  
“小浪货，吃肉棒吃得爽吗？”嘉羿一边在他嘴内抽弄一边问他。何昶希一边吞咽一边难耐地扭动着腰臀，嘉羿不断冒出的词让他更兴奋了，他的后穴开始收缩，渴望着被插入。  
“屁股翘高。”嘉羿打了一下他的臀，发出清脆的“啪”的一声，又引来那艳红的小穴一阵收缩。何昶希感觉到他的后穴被塞进了什么冰凉的柱体，他紧张地夹紧，那个东西开始振动起来。“别怕，小玩具而已。”嘉羿低声安慰他，另一只手按着他的头来回动作的手却没停下。  
后穴塞着的震动棒嗡嗡作响，不断地蹭过他的敏感点，前面的嘴被嘉羿的肉根塞得满涨，一下下撞进口腔顶进喉咙。何昶希爽得生理泪水都冒出来，一边扭动着腰和臀，一边含混不清地问嘉羿，“唔嗯……黄嘉新你怎么会有这个啊。”  
“喜欢吗？”嘉羿扣着他的头，腰身用力抽动，“知道你要来，特意买的。”  
“呜喜欢……但更想要你的大肉棒捅进来……”何昶希抬起头去看嘉羿，眼中含着泪潋滟成一片，双颊晕满了情欲的红，他感到嘉羿怒涨的阴茎隐隐跳动两下，应该是要射精了。  
“喜欢的话，等下就喂饱你后面那张小嘴。”嘉羿声音低哑，一下比一下顶的更深，“这次射你嘴里好吗？都咽下去。”  
何昶希的猫唇被撑起一个弧度，他用情欲的目光直勾勾盯着嘉羿，舌头在口中的龟头上搅转一圈，把马眼溢出的前精都卷走吞下，说，“我想喝呀。”  
“……好，都给你喝。”嘉羿感觉自己被何昶希勾得下身涨得要炸了，捏住他的下巴重重顶弄几十下，浓稠的精液全部灌进何昶希的喉咙里。何昶希喉结滚动，全部咽下去之后，又伸出红艳艳的舌尖，舔了舔猫唇上的白浊，眯起眼抱怨似的撒娇，“好苦呀。”  
嘉羿觉得自己又硬了。  
  
他俯下身把何昶希抱起，丢在酒店的大床上。后穴里嗡嗡作响的震动棒被拔出，欲求不满的小穴开始疯狂的收缩，渴望着被更粗大的东西插入。嘉羿眯起眼看着那翕张的艳红色媚肉，然后挺身抬腰，用力的捅了进去。  
“呜……全部吃进去了……好深……怎么可以这么深嗯……”何昶希被嘉羿插得意识涣散，格外粗长的肉茎每次都能重重地碾上敏感点，撞到穴道的最深处，引来后穴一阵疯狂收缩。  
嘉羿把何昶希翻了个身，开始背入着操他，这个姿势操得更深，何昶希觉得自己几乎要被顶坏了。“小荡妇，操得你爽吗？吸得这么紧。”嘉羿哑着嗓俯身问他，伸手在何昶希挺翘的臀上重重地落下两掌，发出清脆的声响，后穴应声把肉棒绞得更死了。“打屁股都能让你这么舒服，嗯？真是淫荡。”  
“呜嗯……黄嘉新，你别说了……啊要操死了……好爽嗯”，何昶希断断续续地大声呻吟着，然而他不得不承认，嘉羿的这些话，让他的身体更兴奋了。  
“嗯啊……想射……”嘉羿干得他快要发疯，何昶希的手攀上自己的阴茎，开始娇喘着上下撸动，却被嘉羿抽开，反剪在身后。“别动前面。”他听到嘉羿说，“让我把你操射，小浪货。”  
说着，他加快了挺动的速度，每一下都重重地撞上何昶希的敏感点，碾上一圈后又狠狠地抽离，然后再次重重地撞上去。何昶希被嘉羿操得双眼翻白，涎液不住地顺着舌尖淌下，生理泪水流了满脸，他大声而放浪地淫叫呻吟着，然后射精。  
  
嘉羿看着高潮后的何昶希大口喘着气，尚在情欲余韵中的人目光流转，落在他仍然怒涨挺立的阴茎上。何昶希舔了舔嘴唇，说，“你还没射呀。”  
“嗯，还想操你。”嘉羿说，“来，坐上来，自己动。”  
何昶希于是软着腰爬了过来，双手按着嘉羿的胸肌，重重地坐到最深。他的头颈向后仰出一个优美而性感的弧度，发出了一声满足的呻吟。  
嘉羿没等他坐稳，就开始由下而上地挺动着腰干他。何昶希大声呻吟着，扭动着腰和臀，一下下坐到最深。嘉羿的双手用力拧动着他的乳尖，把它们按进去又掐出来，手上的亵玩让何昶希更敏感更舒爽了，他的后穴控制不住地绞得死紧，让嘉羿忍不住发出闷哼。  
“别夹这么紧，骚货。”嘉羿揉捏着他的臀，想让何昶希放松一些，然而这话让后穴的媚肉吸得更紧了。“啊黄嘉新……你插得我好爽……要捅坏了嗯，”何昶希舒爽得要疯掉，“都射给我吧……呜，都射给我。”  
“好，都射给你。”嘉羿也在何昶希不断的夹弄下要到极限了，他扣着何昶希的腰一阵狠命的顶弄，然后，按着何昶希的肩头把他压在床上，重重地吻上他，一股一股地全部射在了他身体里。  
“你好棒，黄嘉新，我好爱你。”何昶希捧着压在自己身上的嘉羿的脸，声音又甜又欲，像是能滴出蜜来。  
“你也好棒。我也爱你。”嘉羿脸上浮现出餮足的神情，他从何昶希身上下来，手够到床头，拿了支烟点燃，深吸了一口。  
何昶希看着升腾起的烟雾怔神。  
他只有在每次和嘉羿做完爱之后，才敢借着情欲的余韵，把自己内心的爱意宣之于口。  
而嘉羿也只有在每次满足完情欲之后，才会对他说，我爱你。  
  
  
十二  
“你年底什么安排呀，一直待在宁波拍戏吗？”何昶希看着斜靠在床上抽事后烟的嘉羿，问他。  
“25号我会回趟北京，公司有点事情。然后27号去趟深圳，28号回宁波，继续拍戏。下个月月初就杀青了，比较赶。”嘉羿似乎心情很好，难得把行程都对何昶希说了。  
“我也是25号回北京哎，那我们可能可以一起。”何昶希有些开心。  
“是吗？我是中午的航班。”嘉羿向床头探过身，把烟灰弹落。何昶希默默记下，心想也让自己经纪人买25号中午的航班好了。他问嘉羿，“去深圳干什么呀？”  
“录歌。”嘉羿说，又拿了根烟点燃，“顺便回去看看，两年没回去了。”  
何昶希心里门清，匠星在北京就有录音室。嘉羿拍戏的行程那么赶，还要抽出一天专程从北京飞深圳，大概是有什么别的原因。但他什么也没多问，只说了句“那挺好的呀”，然后就拿起手机给胡文煊发微信，问他，煊煊，你们团最近在忙什么呢？  
胡文煊停了一会儿回复他，说SKY刚发了首新歌，圣诞节会去广州打歌，就是汶翰哥和杨杨常驻的那档节目。后面应该会直接去深圳，去参加浙江卫视的跨年晚会。北京最近疫情挺严重的，公司不打算再让他们来回飞了。还问何昶希在不在北京，要做好防护。  
何昶希回复他说自己在外地录综艺，不必担心，让胡文煊也做好防护。放下手机后心想，果然，那天林陌应该也在深圳。能让嘉羿单独飞一趟，怕不只是录歌这么简单。  
他看着青灰色的烟雾在嘉羿指尖升腾着，想到，深圳对于他的回忆，似乎都不那么美好。  
  
2017年，和胡文煊一起在韩国庆祝完自己的20岁生日后不久，何昶希就听到消息，公司打算选派七个练习室去参加一档选秀节目，据说是国内仿照Produce 101系列举办的。朱正廷和黄明昊都被选上了，而他没有。那天何昶希和他在韩国结交的几位旧相识在仁川机场送别，看着他们和自己挥手后走向关内，他突然有些想家了。  
何昶希其实是一个比较任性的人。那天他回去后就和韩国的乐华提出了解约，付解约金的时候眉毛皱都没有皱。他在这里唯一剩下比较不舍的是胡文煊，但小孩子到底有自己的梦想要追，他最后给胡文煊好好道了个别，说等他好好练习完回国，有机会再聚。他等着胡文煊成为大明星。  
回国之后何昶希在家里呆了一段时间，每天吃饭睡觉听歌逗小外甥玩，在2018年年初的时候，他飞去了深圳。到底还是要签经纪公司的，他在韩国的时候就经常刷到嘉羿在朋友圈抱怨，说训练好累，今天又挨舞蹈老师训了。有时也会很开心地发，今天阶段测评拿了第一，其他练习生都夸自己厉害。  
何昶希其实不太清楚这家公司的底细，他飞过去之后先和那边聊了聊，知道了他们的模式是先海选出3000个人，然后再从中选出50个练习生集训，最终选出5名成团出道。那边听说何昶希之前是乐华的练习生，在韩国集中训练过一段时间，又简单看了他的vocal和dance，很热情地劝他签约，说他非常有可能最终成团，合纵文化家大业大，成团后会有非常好的歌曲、资源、宣传和包装。何昶希表示他会认真考虑，但犹豫了一下又说，他有个朋友在这里当练习生，听说训练会很严苛，还会挨骂。  
您朋友是？对方问。  
他叫黄嘉新。何昶希说，和我是北现音的同学，之前还一起组过团。  
哦，小新啊。对方脸上浮现出笑容，小新是我们这里数一数二的有潜力的练习生，也是公司的重点培养目标。他们50个练习生的阶段考核，每次第一不是他就是林陌。说着，他起身拿来了训练的照片给何昶希看。  
何昶希接过照片，上面的黄嘉新还是他记忆力那副朝气蓬勃的样子，但是变得更精致也更好看了。应该是刚训练完，他的额头还挂着汗珠，身上的衣服也半湿着，露出宽阔的肩部线条。照片上的黄嘉新搂着另一个练习生，对着镜头笑得开心。他身边的那个练习生个子比他低一些，一张白皙的脸小小巧巧的，眯着眼也在笑。  
那个是林陌，公司的人见何昶希一直盯着看，便主动介绍道。林陌的实力也很好，而且平时会比较照顾人。我们公司的练习生之间的关系都很好的。  
何昶希点点头，表示他会回去认真考虑一下是否签约。然后他走出匠星娱乐的办公室，在转角处遇到了嘉羿。  
嘉羿并没有注意到他，因为他的目光全在另一个刚从练习室里出来的人身上。嘉羿走过去，对着那个人露出大大的笑容，说了句“哥，你练好啦”，然后一把揽过了他。何昶希认出了那个人就是照片上的林陌，他也看到了嘉羿看林陌的眼神，亮晶晶的，好像里面有星星。  
何昶希后来飞了几次深圳，都没有下定决心签匠星。他自小家境优渥，算是被娇生惯养着长大的，匠星的魔鬼训练方式让他有些却步。一开始考虑这里主要是因为嘉羿也在，但嘉羿看林陌的那个眼神，又让他有些犹豫，他就算进去又是否有机会。  
直到三月份的一次，他又飞到深圳和匠星那边谈，出来的时候看到嘉羿揽着林陌从练舞室出来。他们走到一个角落里，然后，偷偷接吻。  
那一刻何昶希竟有一种心里的石头终于落了地的感觉。他当即买票飞回了北京，从此再也没有去过深圳。  
又过了一段时间，何昶希在微博po了飞行的照片。那时他已经签了新公司，也改了艺名，不再叫何伟。微博下有朋友评论他，“又回深圳了？”  
何昶希愣了一下，连忙回复，不是，不是。那时嘉羿和林陌已经一起组团出道了。何昶希时常见到嘉羿在朋友圈宣传他们男团的歌。他听过，还挺好听。  
他从那次离开深圳后就没再见到过嘉羿。再次见面，已经是2018年的12月。匠星的练习生进厂的很晚，何昶希站在宿舍的窗前，看着他们五个热热闹闹地把大包小包的行李运下车，嘉羿还帮林陌提了箱子。进宿舍大门之前嘉羿抬头望了一眼，何昶希不知道他有没有看到自己。  
何昶希飞过好多次深圳，也见过好几次那时的嘉羿，但这些嘉羿应该都不知道。在嘉羿的视角里，不过是三年未见的大学同学，又在同一个综艺节目里碰上了。他在初评级的座位上问旁边一座之隔的何昶希，你要喝真果粒吗。  
何昶希一双大而深邃的眼睛看着他，说，我想喝呀。  
  
  
十三  
平安夜那天嘉羿没有去剧组，在酒店里昏天黑地地睡了大半天，又拿起手机打游戏。平日里每天都在剧组待着，突然闲下来，又感觉有些索然无味。他躺在床上百无聊赖地刷着朋友圈，看到胡文煊发了条微博，穿着彩排服装在酒店的自拍。嘉羿准备划过去的时候，看到了图片后面躺在床上的林陌。  
林陌身上的舞台服也还没有脱，是丝绸质地的白衬衫，上面有银色的丝线。照片上的林陌只是入镜了小半个身子，正在半倚着举着手机聚精会神地刷，但是银白色衬衣撑起来的胸部的弧度，还是看得一清二楚。  
嘉羿感觉下腹有一把火在烧。  
他再把目光转回占了大半个屏幕的胡文煊的脸，那阵子火从下身烧到了头顶。胡文煊的朋友圈文案是“平安夜快乐~自由温暖”，后面配了一个捂着脸害羞的猴子、一个苹果和一个圣诞树的表情。  
林陌给那条朋友圈点了赞。  
嘉羿把手机屏幕灭掉，仰躺回床上。他想起来几年前在匠星，那时候每一年的圣诞，林陌都是在自己身边过的。匠星会给他们发苹果和巧克力，公司里摆着大大的圣诞树和彩色拉花，连练舞室的镜子上都用彩色气球贴了“Merry Christmas”。嘉羿那时每年平安夜和圣诞节都很快乐，因为那两天他们不用练舞，可以去纯K唱歌点酒喝。靳凡永远都是最先被灌倒的那个，Akey是会端着酒杯放倒一片人坐到最后的赢家，而喝得脸颊粉红眼神也迷离的林陌会和嘉羿一起找一个没有人的小包间，把门关上，然后开始接吻。  
嘉羿记得有一年的时候，大概是2017年，那时他们身边的练习生越来越少，匠星的训练很严酷也很辛苦，每个人都压力很大。平安夜的时候匠星难得给他们放了半天假，嘉羿兴冲冲地去益田逛，路过一家精品店，staff指着橱窗里的熊耳朵发饰说小新这个好适合你，要不买来下次录日常小视频用吧。嘉羿跟着她走进店铺，店里很有氛围地在放圣诞节的英文歌曲。staff结账的时候他在东张西望，看到了橱窗上的一副麋鹿角发饰，上面装饰着红色小圣诞帽、金色铃铛和墨绿色的细缎带，很精致，也很圣诞。  
嘉羿突然不受控制地想到这副麋鹿角戴在林陌栗色的头发上的模样。他走过去对售货员说，麻烦把这个给我包起来。  
Staff看到之后有些吃惊，匠星娱乐对练习生谈恋爱大多睁一只眼闭一只眼，但平安夜的晚上逛街不和女友一起，倒是买了一副蛮精致的鹿角发饰，的确有些让人捉摸不透。  
但她没问，嘉羿也没有说什么。  
回去的时候嘉羿头上戴着那副熊耳朵，林陌看到之后很是好奇，眼睛都笑眯了起来，走上前扬起头用手轻轻去摸嘉羿头上毛绒绒的熊耳朵。嘉羿半蹲下去，仰着头让林陌摸。  
“小熊小新。”林陌说，笑得两眼眯眯。  
“陌哥，我也给你带了礼物，圣诞快乐。”  
林陌有些讶异地看着嘉羿，而他的熊耳好弟弟只是说：“我们去你房间拆吧，哥。”  
于是那天嘉羿收到了他那一年最满意的圣诞礼物，林陌戴着那副麋鹿角，露出白皙光裸的后背和纤腰，俯下身把他的下身含进嘴里努力吞吐。嘉羿一手抚着林陌柔顺的栗色头发，红色小圣诞帽和墨绿色丝带戴在他头上漂亮极了，另一只手玩弄着林陌的双乳，时轻时重地掐弄着红艳的乳尖，听着林陌快要被涨破的小口中溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
他骑上了挪威雪原上最迷人的麋鹿精灵。  
  
而2018年的圣诞呢？  
嘉羿对2018年的圣诞依然有着一些印象，那天他们刚录完主题曲再评级。结果要等到第二天才能公布。嘉羿回到一号宿舍，四个人都穿着B班的蓝色衣服，每个人都没提再评级的事，但他心里清楚，他们的每个人，都在内心无比渴望着要去A班，甚至有种势在必得的野心。一号宿舍的人不止于此。他们除了想要A班，还想要主题曲的C位。谁不知道，拿到主题曲的C位，不仅能吸引到一大批蜂拥而至的选秀粉丝，还等于拿了高位出道的保送卡。  
嘉羿在宿舍里转来转去，感觉自己像是进了个高压锅。他索性出了门，去找林陌。  
进到林陌宿舍的时候林陌正在往眼睛里滴眼药水，半抬起头微张着嘴，有种不自知的诱人。但嘉羿此刻并没有什么别的旖旎的心情。  
“队长，他们说明天就要录再评级结果了。”嘉羿走过去，坐到林陌床边。  
“是么？”林陌放下眼药水，对他眯着眼睛笑，“我还不清楚呢，小新你消息好灵通。”  
“队长，我紧张。”嘉羿说着扁起嘴，看起来又想哭了。  
“不紧张，小新。一定没问题的。”林陌伸出手安抚性地拍他的后背，“一定能去A班。”  
“队长也要去A班。”嘉羿说，“我们一起。”  
“好。”林陌说，“一起去A班。”  
那些练习生之间彼此心照不宣的避而不谈的野心，也许只有在最亲密的人面前，才能大大方方地宣之于口。  
  
然而事情的结果并不尽如人愿。  
嘉羿如愿去了A班，同样升入A班的还有何昶希。然而林陌最终等到的结果是，他仍然留在C班。胡文煊也是。  
录完主题曲再评级后，练习生按分班去领新的衣服。嘉羿如愿领到了那件粉色的衣服，林陌准备进去的时候，看到他在走廊里举着A班的粉衣服，笑得开怀地对何昶希比划，说，粉色好适合你。  
林陌又拿到了一件黄衣服。他并不想换上它，但他只是沉默着收了起来，什么也没说。后面跟着进来的胡文煊到底是小孩子心气，拿到衣服之后就开始抱怨地喊，“怎么又是黄色啊，我不想穿黄色。”但当他走出房间看到被降级到D班，脸皱成一团一言不发的胡春杨，又换上了那副阳光无忧的神情，去李汶翰旁边一起安慰他二哥了。  
李汶翰也升级到了A班。他拿着那件粉衣服，不停地对胡春杨说，没事杨杨，舞蹈学不会，哥哥可以教你。李汶翰的手安抚着胡春杨的头，把他的刘海都揉乱了，他此刻专注着安慰胡春杨，并没有注意到他带来参赛的另一个弟弟，此刻正站在他身边应和着安慰的话，却总是在他手里的粉色衣服上投下羡慕的眼神。  
林陌默默看着，什么也没说。他感到这里好闷，索性走出去透气。  
那天的阳光有些刺眼。林陌眯起眼来，用手遮在头顶。他看到远远有几个练习生一起在路上跑，一边跑一边大声欢笑。  
那是这次主题曲分班考核升入A班的练习生们。林陌认出了举着绿色芦荟味真果粒的嘉羿，还有他身边与他并肩奔跑的何昶希。嘉羿在大厂冬日的阳光下，笑得像个无忧无虑的傻子。而何昶希跑得栗色头发都飞扬起来，看着嘉羿笑得口罩上移到几乎遮住眼睛。  
林陌把目光移开，双手放进黑色外套的口袋，独自走向了练习室。  
  
主题曲舞台录制完后就到了第一次公演的选歌。那天发生了很多事，比如，作为主题曲C位的李汶翰第一个优先决定选《隔壁泰山》后，何昶希倾身对他前面的嘉羿说，那我们选《火》。而嘉羿并没有回答他。  
又比如，李汶翰站在《隔壁泰山》的主题板下面，问嘉羿，你想和我一组吗。嘉羿又露出了他一排牙的灿烂笑容，说，想啊。李汶翰又问，你不是不想来这首歌吗，嘉羿说，是不想啊。嘉羿走到李汶翰身后的时候，何昶希的脸上有一瞬间的落寞。后来嘉羿在采访里说，觉得李汶翰能带他去更高的地方。  
再比如，林陌如愿被选去了《梦不落雨林》，然后他对负责选人的卓沅说，胡文煊，乐华的。  
之后的事情，就是一段全新的故事的开始了。  
  
  
十四  
那么，2019年的圣诞节呢，嘉羿想。  
他回想了一下，终于记起，2019年的圣诞夜，他和何昶希在上海的迪士尼，一起录他们团的新年特辑团综。那晚上海的天空飘着细雨，嘉羿和何昶希并肩站在三十三号塔楼上，举着透明的雨伞，看着对面城堡前腾起的圣诞烟花。迪士尼城堡在夜空中发出紫色的光，五彩斑斓的烟花在空中炸开，照亮了园区内一棵棵挂着雨珠的圣诞树。  
然后，在站姐相机的视觉盲区，在迪士尼的城堡和塔楼的阴影里，嘉羿和何昶希俯下身接吻。烟花声一阵一阵，在他们耳边炸响。嘉羿捧着何昶希的脸深吻，看着雨水落在他浓密而翘的睫毛上。  
那是嘉羿记忆里，他对何昶希最接近爱情的瞬间。  
  
嘉羿的手机震了一下，是何昶希发来的。晚上有安排吗，他问。  
嘉羿从善如流地回复，今天剧组没安排，一起过平安夜？  
那边回的很快，何昶希说，好呀，等我录完综艺就回酒店找你。  
  
何昶希推门进来的时候，身上依旧带着那股清冽的山泉气息。他把一个包装精致的礼物盒子捧到嘉羿面前，盒子外面裹着一层墨绿色的珠光纸，还用红色的缎带系了一个蝴蝶结。何昶希说，圣诞礼物，快拆开看看。  
嘉羿接过来拆开，在盒子里的棕色纸絮中间，窝着一个火红的苹果。嘉羿很开心地拿出来，咬了一大口，说，好甜。  
“还没洗！”何昶希急得去抢，嘉羿避开了他的手，一歪头说，完蛋了，已经中毒了。要做人工呼吸才能好。  
于是何昶希把脸凑过去，贴上了嘉羿的唇，嘉羿衔着他的唇与他交换了一个吻，苹果清甜的汁水在他唇齿之间溢开。  
何昶希以为接下来理所当然会进行床笫之间的事，结果嘉羿直起身，说，你还没吃饭吧，一起出去吃顿圣诞宵夜？  
何昶希觉得今天太阳简直打西边出来了。于是他也坐了起来，说，好呀，你今天怎么这么有兴致？  
因为想到了咱们去年的圣诞节。嘉羿说。  
何昶希一怔。他没想到嘉羿还能记起来这些，虽然那天的记忆是支撑他可以继续坚持去爱嘉羿的重要原因之一，也是嘉羿留给他的为数不多的甜蜜记忆。迪士尼的雨，城堡，烟火，圣诞树，透明的伞。还有在塔楼的阴翳里，在烟花声中，那个近乎浪漫的深吻。  
何昶希突然有些鼻酸。他心想，嘉羿他也不是，完全不爱自己的吧？  
他听到自己的声音里含着一丝哽咽，却依然是上扬的开心音调，对嘉羿说，好呀，你想吃什么，我们一起去。去过圣诞节。  
  
那天吃完宵夜之后两个人还是做了。不过因为第二天都要赶回北京的早班机，所以嘉羿并没有像往常一样要上何昶希好几次，只是做了一次就停了下来。第二天两个人一前一后地下了楼，在酒店大堂等经纪人的车的时候，嘉羿给何昶希看手机上的游戏视频。两个人的头有些亲密地靠在一起，他们都听到了身后站子的相机的咔嚓声，但他们谁都没有把头移开。  
临走的时候，嘉羿从包里掏口罩戴上，也把自己的白纱口罩递给了何昶希一个。何昶希嘟哝着这个口罩防疫效果真的好吗，但还是小心而妥帖地放在了衣袋里。  
去机场的时候他们终究是分开的。两个人很巧合地买了同一个时间点起降的航班，却没有买成同一个航空的同一班。落地北京首都机场之后，嘉羿在接机的人群中皱着眉回望了好几次，但是始终没有见到何昶希的身影。而何昶希也被裹挟在人流之中，睁着大而亮的眼睛不停地回头，去找寻那个穿着蓝绿色反光熊外套的人的身影。  
如果那天嘉羿能遇到何昶希，他就能看到，那个在宁波栎社机场里里外外戴了两层自己的口罩的人，在首都机场，脸上戴着他给的白纱口罩。在他回头找自己的时候，手还在下意识地摸了好几次那副口罩。  
最终他们各自上了来接自己的车，从首都机场的到达层各自开向自己的住处。这里很大，相遇并不是一件轻而易举的事。

在回去的车上嘉羿收到了何昶希发来的微信，问他，那个口罩哪里可以买到。  
嘉羿给他丢了购物链接，问他怎么突然说起这个。  
何昶希对着这行字看了一会儿，手在屏幕上悬停了好几次又不知道该说什么，索性先去下了个单，最后回复嘉羿说，因为我挺喜欢的。  
过了一会儿，他的手机屏幕亮起，嘉羿说：  
“是吗？我其实没那么喜欢。因为戴着口罩，不方便接吻。”  
何昶希看向窗外飞速闪过的一排排叶子落光的树，以及将落未落的夕阳。他心想，2021年，他大概还是逃不开爱他。  
  
而2021年初的嘉羿很忙。宁波的剧组即将杀青，总是拍戏到深夜。一天他拍完夜戏回来，困得眼睛都要睁不开，一睁眼看到自己的房间门口，何昶希穿着大衣立在那里，戴着一副白纱口罩。口罩上方，深邃的眼睛正看着他，眼里含着笑意。  
在清冽的山泉气息中，嘉羿觉得自己的困意有些消散了。  
他走上前，摘掉何昶希的白纱口罩，吻上了他的猫唇。  
  
  
十五  
圣诞节那天录制宇宙打歌之前，胡文煊去胡春杨的休息室找他玩。两个人在沙发上坐着聊天，胡春杨说可惜今天汶翰哥有别的行程，没法一起来过圣诞。不过汶翰哥特意让我对煊煊说圣诞快乐，还说也祝林陌圣诞快乐。  
胡文煊听到这句后又开心地直笑，一双狐狸眼都笑得眯成了一条缝，直说大哥有心了，我这就发微信祝大哥节日快乐，杨杨也要快乐。  
胡春杨在一旁鹅鹅鹅地笑。  
李汶翰那边录制还没开始，回复的很快，问胡文煊，打算和林陌圣诞节有什么安排？  
胡文煊说不知道啊，大哥有什么推荐的吗？又转头问胡春杨，圣诞节怎么过才比较浪漫。  
胡春杨说，你俩可以一起窝着打switch，或者看动漫也行，看柯南。  
胡文煊觉得自己是问错人了。不过很快李汶翰回复他说，你俩可以去长隆啊，就在录制场馆边上。游乐园，水上乐园，野生动物园，随便你们玩哪个，圣诞节应该还会有特别的活动和布景，肯定有够浪漫。  
胡文煊心想，大冬天去游乐园坐过山车有够可怕的，水上乐园又刚在三亚的亚特兰蒂斯玩过，不如去野生动物园看动物，林陌应该会喜欢。  
  
录制刚开始的时候，胡文煊和林陌一起在后台候场，静静地听胡春杨的开场舞台。胡春杨唱了自己的新歌，节奏很轻快，很适合圣诞的氛围。歌词里唱：  
“我和你约定最浪漫的季节”  
“Do you remember”  
“Shining in my life”  
“我只愿为你取暖”  
……  
胡文煊听着，不自禁握住了林陌的手。他凑到林陌耳边，对他说，陌陌，我的自由和温暖也只分给你。  
  
轮到SKY打歌的时候，布景都变成了白色，舞台上摆了一些错落有致的楼梯，还有几棵白色叶子的树，随着后台吹来的风沙沙摇动着，好不浪漫。灯光亮起的时候，舞台上升腾起白色的干冰，背景音的钢琴声响起，他们在这浪漫的氛围中，唱《完美倾斜》。  
唱到副歌部分，林陌起身，走到舞台前方来。接着到了胡文煊的唱段，他也从楼梯上走下来，走到了舞台前方的暖黄色灯光下，站在林陌身边，唱完了自己的歌词。林陌举起手麦接着他的部分唱，舞台光暖暖地洒在两个人身上，升腾起的干冰白雾在周身氤氲，身后白色树上的叶子婆娑地摇动着，胡文煊在音乐声里，觉得这是自己过得最浪漫的一个圣诞节。  
“渴望直上云天”  
“心中的信念 多少次失败也不灭”  
“承载希望的小数点”  
“伴我度过每个夜”  
……  
他们并肩站在舞台上对着台下的粉丝唱歌，那一瞬间胡文煊仿佛觉得自己又回到了《梦不落雨林》的舞台上，他在无数亮片的闪烁中，去看身边意气风发的那个人。  
喜欢自己的人在台下，他爱的人在身边。  
有好多人爱他们。未来，还会有更多。  
那一刻他希望，这场好梦，永远不落。  
  
录完宇宙打歌的第二天，胡文煊如愿带着林陌去了长隆野生动物世界。两个人一进去就看到了一池塘的火烈鸟，红色粉色白色，迈着长腿在池边闲庭信步。胡文煊指着火烈鸟对林陌说，陌陌你也染这种颜色的头发，肯定比它们都漂亮。  
林陌笑着推他，说哪有人和鸟比的。胡文煊不服气地说，我不就是最英俊潇洒的白鹤少年吗？  
他们一路走，看了考拉，又看了色彩斑斓的鹦鹉，还给园子里的长颈鹿喂了树叶吃。路过甜品车的时候林陌说想吃冰淇淋，胡文煊跑去买了两个，一个巧克力的一个芒果的。林陌开心地拿过那个芒果的甜筒舔着，眼睛却还不住地往胡文煊手里那个瞟。  
“好啦，你想吃的话都给你吃，陌陌真是个小zu。”胡文煊看着林陌吃得开心，都沾到下巴上了，看了下四周没什么人注意，迅速地把头凑过去，舔掉了林陌唇边沾上的冰淇淋。  
“唔……你干嘛呀！”林陌被胡文煊突然的举动搞得脸都红了。  
“好甜。”胡文煊意犹未尽地舔舔唇，“陌陌，你好甜。”

两个人走着走着，又路过了金猴王国。林陌笑着指着树上对胡文煊说，“煊煊你看，小猴。”  
“小猴怎么了，小猴多可爱呀。”胡文煊抱着林陌的胳膊晃，“而且我肯定是那种，最漂亮的金丝猴，陌陌你说对吧。”  
林陌笑着应和，两个人一起站在树下，看着漂亮的金丝猴在树间蹦来跳去。胡文煊看着，突然问：“陌陌你知道为什么这里有小猴，没有小猪吗？”  
“为什么啊？”  
“因为小猪才不是野生的呢，小猪是家养的。”胡文煊伸出手刮了一下林陌的鼻子，“陌陌就是我养的小猪。”  
  
看完金丝猴出来的时候，路过了长隆的主题商店。胡文煊兴致勃勃地拉着林陌进去逛，在架子上看到了一个狐狸耳朵的发饰，立刻开心地取下来，戴在林陌金色的头发上。  
“怎么给我戴狐狸耳朵啊，”林陌摸摸头上的发饰，那耳朵毛绒绒的，很像胡文煊蹭着他撒娇时的头发的触感，“不应该你戴吗，你才是小狐狸。”  
“这可不是狐狸耳朵，”胡文煊说，“这是煊耳朵！”  
“好，煊耳朵。”林陌笑眯了眼，“你怎么总爱把你的东西都加个煊字，耳朵是煊耳朵，奥特曼也是煊煊奥特曼。那我是什么？”  
“你呀，”胡文煊说，“你是煊陌陌。”  
  
两个人从商店走出来的时候碰到了一对年轻夫妻带着一个小孩子。那个孩子似乎对林陌头上的东西很感兴趣，一直指着对她爸爸妈妈说：“小福泥（狐狸）！福泥耳朵！”  
胡文煊笑着看那个孩子，认真蹲下去，对她说，“这不是狐狸耳朵，是我的耳朵。他戴上了我的耳朵，所以他也变成了我的小狐狸。”  
“小福泥！”那个孩子一知半解地重复，“哥哥变成了你的小福泥！”  
“对，真聪明。”胡文煊揉了揉她的头，站起身看向林陌，笑得眼睛又成了一条线，“陌陌变成了我的小狐狸。”  
林陌看着胡文煊耐心哄那个孩子，又记起了他们在海南的别墅里，他和胡文煊一起带孩子玩。胡文煊平时看起来幼稚又爱撒娇，带起孩子来却颇有一套，大有孩子王的风范。林陌在一边看着胡文煊和孩子们笑着热热闹闹打成一片，别墅外的海岛阳光透过玻璃暖洋洋地洒进来，他突然觉得心里有种温柔的情绪弥漫上来。如果一直这样下去，好像也不错。  
手机震动了一下，是经纪人让他发条微博，填一下宠粉答题赛的问题。其中一个问题是，在遥远的未来，如果必须选择一位队友成为亲家的话，会选谁，为什么？  
林陌看着不远处和孩子们玩闹的胡文煊，不自知地抿起唇笑了。他回答，“文煊，会很热闹。”  
  
圣诞游的最后，两个人上了长隆的空中缆车。林陌趴在玻璃上，看着下面不断掠过的葱郁树林。胡文煊问他，“陌陌，今天开心吗？”  
“好开心。好久没过过圣诞节了。”林陌说，“不过现在26号了哎，再祝你圣诞快乐是不是有点晚了呀？”  
胡文煊想到宇宙打歌时粉丝在下面的喊话，“那我就祝你新年快乐！”  
“这就拜早年了嘛，有没有红包可以领呀。”林陌看着他笑，“那我祝你生日快乐好啦。”  
胡文煊伸手揽住林陌，对着怀里的人，很认真地说：  
“林陌，那我祝你，每天都要快乐。”  
林陌看着少年认真的神情，心里像是有一株苇草，柔软地摇曳着，拨动着他的心弦。胡文煊或许真的说话算数了，他想，把他的自由和温暖都分给了林陌一半。和胡文煊在一起的时候，他总是快乐的。比他过去的几年加起来，都要快乐。  
“陌陌，这是我们一起过的第一个圣诞节吧。”胡文煊低下头，凑得很近。那一刻林陌看到，少年的眼中，映出的只有他的面容。  
缆车升上了最高点。胡文煊捧着林陌的脸，轻轻地吻了下去。  
“以后的每一个，我们都要一起过。”  
  
【END】  



End file.
